Vergangenheit
by Demetra
Summary: Ein wichtiger Teil von Snapes Vergangenheit in Gestalt einer Frau kehrt nach Hogwarts zurück...
1. Vergangenheit Teil 1

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an "Harry Potter" liegen bei Time Warner Entertainment und Joanne K. Rowling Gewidmet: Allen Snape-Fans der Welt und meine Lehrer, die mich zum Schreiben ermunterten Anmerkung: Ich behaupte in dieser Story ein paar Dinge, die evtl. in den nächsten Romanen widerlegt werden könnten. Ich hoffe, das stört Euch nicht! Feedback: Gerne! verena_trek@gmx.de  
  
Vergangenheit  
  
Teil 1  
  
Hogwarts, heute  
  
Hogwarts lag unter einer tiefen Schneedecke und über den Bergen, die das Schloss wie trutzige Wachen zu beschützen schienen, braute sich eine weitere Sturmfront zusammen, die unheilverkündend noch mehr Schnee versprach. Vom Unbill des Wetters war im Inneren des riesigen Gebäudes wenig zu merken. Es war Mitte Dezember und in den steinernen Räumen und verwinkelten Gängen machte sich eine seltsame Stimmung breit, eine Mischung zwischen Vorfreude auf das bevorstehende Weihnachtsfest und entspannter Ruhe. In den Stimmen der Schüler lag zu dieser Jahreszeit weniger Aufregung als Nachdenklichkeit und auch die Lehrer ließen es in ihrem Unterricht ruhig angehen. Hagrid, der Wildhüter des Schlosses und Herr über allerlei seltsame Kreaturen, streifte schon seit Tagen durch den verbotenen Wald auf der Suche nach den perfekten Weihnachtsbäumen für die große Halle und der Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, verteilte joviale Schulterklopfer, wo er nur konnte. Am Abend eines langen Tages trat Harry Potter in den Innenhof, seine Eule Hedwig saß verschlafen blinzelnd auf seiner Schulter. Sie gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich, so als wolle sie sich beschweren, aus der behaglichen Wärme der Eulerei gerissen worden zu sein und streckte dann die Flügel, als sie auf Harrys gestreckten Arm hüpfte. Ein scharfer Wind wehte durch die Hof und die ersten, dichten Schneeflocken trieben aus den tief hängenden Wolken auf Mensch und Tier zu. Mit einer liebevollen Geste zauste Harry Hedwig die Federn und ließ sie dann fliegen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte ihn ein Paket mit selbstgestrickten Socken von Mrs. Weasley erreicht und er schickte ihr nun eine selbstgemalte Dankeschön-Karte. Er sah ihr noch nach, bis sie als weißer Punkt im stärker werdenden Schneetreiben verschwand und spürte ein wenig Unbehagen, sie unter diesen Bedingungen fliegen zu lassen. Als er sich gerade abwenden wollte - Ron wartete auf ihn, um eine Partie Zauberschach zu spielen - fiel sein Blick auf etwas, das sich aus der Luft näherte. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre Hedwig, doch dann erkannte er, dass es ein Schwan war, der sich mit schweren Flügelschlägen durch den Sturm kämpfte und dann schließlich elegant ein paar Meter von Harry entfernt im Hof landete. Unter Harrys staunenden Augen verwandelte sich der elegante Vogel in eine Frau. Alles an ihr war weiß. Ihre Schuhe, ihr Kleid, ihr Umhang. Selbst ihre hüftlangen Haare, obwohl sie nach Harrys Meinung höchstens Mitte 20 war. Die einzige intensive Farbe an ihr waren ihre blauen Augen, die ihn nun erfassten und prüfend musterten. Harry starrte zu Boden, um dem Blick zu entgehen und wäre fast vom Hof geflohen, wenn die junge Frau ihn nicht angesprochen hätte. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken." Sie hatte eine dunkle, sanfte Stimme und ein freundliches Lächeln, das ihm sofort die Befangenheit raubte, als er es sah. "Oh, äh, das haben Sie nicht, Miss." Er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken. "Ich habe schon ein paar Animagi gesehen." "Dann ist es ja gut." Sie seufzte und zuckte in einer mädchenhaften Geste die Schultern. "Als ich noch Schülerin hier war, habe ich damit einmal ein paar Erstklässler zu Tode erschreckt." Harry grinste. Er mochte die Frau. Ihr prüfender Blick fiel auf seine Stirn und in einer vielgeübten Geste fuhr seine Hand zu der blitzförmigen Narbe. "Sie sind Harry Potter. Das hätte ich sehen müssen. Sie sehen Ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich." "Sie kannten meinen Vater?" fragte Harry neugierig, ein wenig atemlos. Er betrachtete jeden, der seinen Eltern begegnet war, als Möglichkeit, sie ein Stück mehr kennenzulernen. "Und Deine Mutter. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang." "Aber das geht doch gar nicht, Sie sind doch höchstens. !" Harry verstummte, als Albus Dumbledores beeindruckende Gestalt den Hof betrat. Seine weite Zauberrobe schleifte durch den frischen Schnee und seine weißen Haare wehten im Wind wie eine Fahne hinter ihm her. "Mr. Potter, anstatt meine Gäste durch Fragen zu beschäftigen, hätten Sie sie ruhig hereinbitten können!" stellte er streng, aber nicht unfreundlich fest. "Entschuldigen sie uns bitte." Mit einer einladenden Geste bat er die junge Frau ins Gebäude und sie verließ den Innenhof so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Doch nicht, ohne Harry noch einen Blick zugeworfen zu haben, der ihm versprach, dass sie sich bald wiedersahen.  
  
"Hier ich habe es!" Hermine Granger kam, ein Buch unter den Arm geklemmt, zwischen zwei Regalreihen hervor und trat zu Harry und Ron an den Tisch, an dem schon vor ihnen Dutzende Schülergenerationen gelernt und gestöhnt hatten. Sie legte den in Leder gebundenen Foliantenvorsichtig auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Harry. Der fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über den erhaben gehaltenen Titel. Das Jahrgangbuch seiner Eltern. Warum er es früher nicht gesucht hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Vorsichtig schlug er das Buch auf und suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis zuerst die Name Lily und James Potters. "Seite 37 und Seite 167", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und blätterte durch die knisternden Seiten. Eine Zeitlang war es still in der Bibliothek, als Harry in die Gesichter seiner Eltern starrte, die ihm, magisch belebt und in dem Alter, in dem sie jetzt sein mußten, entgegenlächelten. In Gedanken nahm er sich vor, noch viel öfter in das Buch zu schauen. Dann jedoch machte er sich daran, die Seiten systematisch durchzublättern. Er hielt Ausschau nach einem ganz bestimmten Gesicht. "Äh", machte Hermin irgendwann. "Es kommt Dir schon komisch vor, dass eine junge Frau behauptet, mit Deinen Eltern zusammen die Schulbank gedrückt zu haben?" "Komisch schon, aber nicht unmöglich!" Triumphierend wies Harry auf eine Seite. Das Photo war das der Animagi. Und es war genauso jung, wie er es gesehen hatte. "Kara Alanee. Hier steht, dass sie die Schule vor dem Abschluss verlassen hat." Der Gong zum Abendessen unterbrach seine weiteren Überlegungen. Er klappte das Buch zu, übergab es Hermine, die es an seinen Platz zurückbrachte und gemeinsam verließen die drei die große Bibliothek. Die Halle, in der sich die vier Tische der einzelnen Häuser befanden, war bereits zum Brechen voll und ein Teppich aus fröhlichen Stimmen lag über allem. Wie immer schwebten Tausende von Kerzen an der Decke und spendeten ein mattes, goldenes Licht. An der erhöhten Tafel der Lehrer unterhielten sich Madame Hooch, Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall angeregt. Neben dem Schulleiter war unüblicherweise ein Platz frei, und Harry vermutete, dass der Stuhl mit der geschnitzten, hohen Lehne für Miss Alanee reserviert war. Die einzige düstere Gestalt in all der Hochstimmung war wie stets Professor Snape, der mit durchdringendem Blick und finsterem Gesicht die Versammlung der Schüler musterte. Seine Hand hatte sich um einen Pokal mit Wein geschlossen, aus dem er hin und wieder einen Schluck nahm. Hinter Harrys vernarbter Stirn baute sich ein kleiner Schmerz auf, als der Blick des schwarz gekleideten Mannes auf ihn fiel und deshalb schaute er so schnell wie möglich weg. "He, Harry, ist sie das?" Ron wies mit dem Daumen auf den Eingang zur Halle. Tatsächlich stand dort Kara Alanee und betrachtet sich lächelnd das Chaos. Obwohl sie nicht sehr groß war, fiel sie durch ihr ungewöhnliches Äußeres auf. Nach und nach richteten sich immer mehr Blicke auf sie. Die lauten Gespräche verstummten und wurden durch verwundertes Gemurmel ersetzt. Am Lehrertisch ertönte ein schepperndes Geräusch und die Köpfe ruckten zu ihm herum. Snape war sein Kelch aus der Hand gefallen, er war halb aufgesprungen und er starrte zur Tür. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem der jungen Frau. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry den Professor absolut entgeistert sah. "He, die scheinen sich zu kennen!" vermutete Ron, der zuerst die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. "Kaum zu glauben, eine so hübsche Frau und ein Fiesling wie Snape!" Danach nahm sein Gesicht die Farbe seiner Haare an, als sein älterer Bruder George ihm über den Tisch zuraunte: "Soso, Du findest Sie also hübsch, ja?" Harry grinste und beobachtete, wie der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit ruhig durch den Saal schritt und am Tisch der Lehrer freundliche Aufnahme fand. Minerva McGonagall schloss die junge Frau herzlich in die Arme, den anderen nickte Kara zu, bevor sie sich hinsetzte. Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie Snapes Reaktion bemerkt hatte, doch ihr Blick glitt einige Male zu der schwarzen Gestalt hinüber. Dann gab Dumbledore das Zeichen zum Essen, die Tische füllten sich auf einen Schlag mit den leckersten Speisen und für die drei Freunde verschob sich das Geheimnis der weißen Besucherin auf die Phase nach dem Nachtisch.  
  
  
  
(mehr in Kürze!!) 


	2. Vergangenheit Teil 2

Teil 2  
  
Hogwarts, vor ein paar Jahren  
  
Severus Snape rückte an der Kapuze seines Umhangs und sah sich in der Schenke um. Die Tische waren gut besetzt und eine Tabakwolke waberte unter der niedrigen Holzdecke. Zu vorgerückter Stunde waren die Gespräche zu einem leisen Murmeln verstummt und nur hin und wieder schob der Wirt Krüge mit Butterbier und anderen Getränken über den fleckigen Tresen, an dem schon Generationen von Hogwarts-Schülern gesessen hatten. Severus blickte erst auf die Uhr und dann in sein Bier. Wenn jetzt ein Lehrer den Schankraum betreten und ihn und seinen Gesprächspartner erkennen würde, würde es einen saftigen Punktabzug für Slytherin geben. Mit ihrem Hauslehrer war nicht zu spaßen. Und wenn James Potter, der Kapitän seiner Quidditch - Mannschaft, nicht durch Zufall vom Blitz getroffen würde - bei dem Gedanken hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem zynischen Grinsen - , dann würden sie jeden Punkt brauchen, um gegen Gryffindor die Hausmeisterschaft zu gewinnen. Lucius Malfoy räusperte sich und Severus kehrte zum Geschehen zurück. "Was machst Du, wenn die Prüfungen vorbei sind?" Snape zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln. "Ich denke, ich werde bei Professor Trent zur Ausbildung bleiben. Es gibt kaum einen Ort, an dem so viele geniale Zauberer versammelt sind. Von ihnen kann ich lernen, noch besser zu werden als sie." Lucius schüttelte sich vor Lachen und seine wässrig-blauen Augen leuchteten amüsiert. "Typisch Sev, immer eine Intrige. Ich werde eines Tages das Zaubereiministerium leiten. Und dann werde ich alle, die mir nicht passen, aus dem Weg räumen." Die Tür klappte und eine mächtige Gestalt betrat den Raum. Rubeus Hagrid stapfte direkt zur Theke und ließ sich ächzend auf einem Barhocker nieder, der ebenfalls ächzte. Er bestellte ein Bier und versank in brütendes Schweigen. Lucius zeigte mit dem Daumen auf ihn und fuhr fort: "Solche wie diesen Freak. Obwohl er dieses Ungetüm in die Schule geschmuggelt hat, lebt er noch immer hier in seiner Bruchbüde von Hütte. Und das alles nur, weil Albus Dumbledore ihn beschützt. Mein Vater sagt, dieser senile Greis gehört überall hin, nur nicht an unsere Schule." "Sei es, wie es ist." Severus war auf einmal gelangweilt von Lucius und seiner ewigen "Mein-Vater-sagt-Nummer". Er schätzte eigenständiges Denken. "Ich gehe jetzt. Kommst Du mit?" Malfoy schüttelte den blonden Kopf. "Bin heute Abend noch verabredet. Bis morgen. Und pass auf... !" Er wies mit dem Kopf in Hagrids Richtung. Doch das bekam Severus nur noch auf einem Ohr mit. Er schob die Kapuze so tief wie möglich ins Gesicht und verließ das Gasthaus "Zu den drei Besen". Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und die nächtliche Stille umfing ihn. Im See spiegelte sich der blasse Mond, der die Berge und die Zinnen des nahen Schlosses in silbernes Licht tauchte. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, machte er sich auf den Weg. Der schmale Pfad, der von Hogsmeade aus durch den Wald zu einem Geheimgang in der Mauer des Schlosses führte, lag gut sichtbar vor ihm. Die Nacht war kühl und ein scharfer Wind ließ die Bäume rauschen. Severus verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und legte einen schnellen Schritt vor. Sein Kopf dröhnte von zuviel Alkohol und den Erinnerungen an eine durchlernten Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Er schwor sich, eines Tages selbst derjenige zu sein, der den Schülern die Aufgaben geben und sie damit zum Schwitzen bringen würde. Es entsprach seiner Vorstellung von Autorität und Kontrolle. Dicht über seinem Kopf rauschte es und er ging instinktiv in Deckung. Er war nicht leicht zu verblüffen, doch der leuchtend weiße Schwan, der über den Bäumen im trudelnden Flug dahinglitt, war schon recht ungewöhnlich. Das Tier flatterte verzweifelt, wurde von einer Böe in die Luft gerissen und verschwand mit etwas, was einem menschlichen Schrei sehr ähnlich war, hinter einer dichten Hecke. Irgendetwas sagte Severus, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Vorfall war und er beeilte sich, die Absturzstelle zu erreichen. In der Dunkelheit schimmerte etwas weiß im Unterholz. Beim Näherkommen stockte ihm kurzzeitig der Atem. Ein junges Mädchen in seinem Alter lag offenbar bewusstlos auf dem Boden, das weiße Kleid zerfetzt und schmutzig. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sie erkannte. Eine der Schülerinnen seines Jahrgangs, aus Ravenclaw, wenn es sich nicht irrte. Still, introvertiert und unbeliebt. Dass sie ein Animagus war, überraschte ihn. Eine Sekunde erwog er, sie liegen zu lassen. Ihr Problem, wenn sie zu verbotener Stunde Flugübungen machte. Doch dann siegte seine Neugierde und er kniet sich neben sie ins nasse Laub. Ihr Puls klopfte unter seinen suchenden Fingern relativ kräftig und die flüchtige Berührung wirkte auf sie. Ihre Lider flatterten, dann blickte Severus in die ausdrucksvollsten Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen den Brauen des Mädchens, als sie sich aufsetzte. "Dieser verdammte Wind", sagte sie trocken und klopfte einige Blätter von ihrer Robe. So als habe sie Severus überhaupt nicht gesehen, kam sie auf die Beine. "Autsch." "Etwas nicht in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Severus eher automatisch als wirklich besorgt. Ihr hübsches Gesicht verzerrte sich für einen Moment, als sie nach ihrem Knöchel tastete. "Halb so schlimm. Wenn ich bei der Landung schon in der Verwandlung bin, passiert das manchmal. Menschen haben nun einmal nicht die nötigen Füße für so etwas." "Ehrlich gesagt sah Deine Landung so aus, als würde Dir alles für eine richtige Landung fehlen." Auf seinen offenen Affront reagierte sie erstaunlich gelassen. Die Aura von Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie umgab, hielt ihn zunächst davon ab, eine weitere Bemerkung zu machen. Humpelnd, aber entschlossen ließ sie ihn links liegen und schlug den Pfad Richtung Hogwarts ein. Severus war ehrlich verblüfft. Ein solcher Dickschädel war ihm selten untergekommen. Und sie schien auch gar keine Angst vor ihm zu haben wie die meisten Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs, die sich immer zurückzogen, wenn er an ihnen vorbeiging. Eigentlich machte es ihm nichts aus, schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren. Und das war auch genau der Grund, warum er sich nicht alles von der personifizierten Bruchlandung gefallen lassen wollte. Er beeilte sich, zu ihr aufzuschließen, was aufgrund ihrer Verletzung nicht allzu schwer war. "Du wirst wohl keinen Besuch im Krankenrevier machen, oder?" Noch immer keine Reaktion. "Willst Du Dich selbst heilen?" Langsam wurde er nervös, als er das steinerne Profil des Mädchens betrachtete, die stur weiterhumpelte, als sei er gar nicht vorhanden. "Du weißt, dass es Dich nicht unbedingt beliebt macht, wenn Du potentielle Gesprächspartner derart abfertigst?" Endlich eine Reaktion. Sie zuckte zusammen und innerlich händereibend beeilte sich Severus, weiter auf ihrem wunden Punkt herumzustochern, um seinem Ruf gerecht zu werden. Der Alkohol in seinem Blut gab ihm zusätzlichen Antrieb. "Ach, ich vergaß, Du hast ja sowieso keine Freunde. Jetzt weiß ich, warum." Sie blieb stehen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und als sie sich zu ihm wandte, lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der ihn einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. "Ich weiß alles über Dich, Severus Snape. Du bist genau wie ich, ein Außenseiter. Deswegen polierst Du Dein Ego auf, indem Du Schwächere quälst. Denn so wie James Potter und seine Freunde, die Dich so behandeln, wie es Dir zusteht, wirst Du niemals sein. Niemals edel, gut oder bewundernswert. Weißt Du, was Du in Wirklichkeit bist? Ein verachtenswerter Feigling, der sich in der Dunkelheit verstecken will. Ein Nichts." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Severus blieb, wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, stehen und sah ihr hinterher. So etwas hatte ihm in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemand gesagt. Und in die Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, mischte sich das unangenehme Gefühl, erkannt worden zu sein.  
  
Kara verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und zuckte zusammen. Die Verletzung, die sie sich am vergangenen Abend zugezogen hatte, hatte sie zwar mit etwas Eis behandelt, doch der Knöchel war noch immer geschwollen und blau. Sie starrte auf die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro und seufzte. Vor einer Viertelstunde hatte Professor McGonagall sie aus dem Unterricht geholt und seitdem wartete sie darauf, dass die Lehrerin das Büro wieder verließ und sie selber hereingebeten wurde. Ob ihr nächtlicher Ausflug aufgeflogen war? Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Snape sie verraten hatte. Obwohl - damit hätte er zugegeben, selbst zu nachtschlafender Zeit unterwegs gewesen zu sein und so dumm war er nicht. Kara grinste unwillig. Aller Zorn, der sich in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts angesammelt hatte, war am vergangenen Abend losgebrochen und hatte sein Ziel gefunden. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Er hatte sie verletzt und sie daraufhin ihn. Das war nur fair. Trotz allem tat er ihr irgendwie leid, auch wenn sie es sich nicht richtig zugestehen wollte. Severus war erstaunlich erwachsen für sein Alter und immer von einer Aura düsterer Traurigkeit umgeben, die er durch Zynismus und Grausamkeit zu kaschieren suchte. Eine Wahrheit, die sie ihm ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Du bist genau wie ich. Das musste sie wohl oder übel zugeben. Die mit wertvollen Einlegearbeiten ausgestattete Tür vor ihr ging auf und Minerva McGonagall kam, wie stets kühl und würdevoll, heraus. "Sie werden erwartet, Miss Alanee", verkündete die Lehrerin hoheitsvoll und Kara betrat, tief durchatmend, das Büro des stellvertretenden Schulleiters. Einen Ort, den sie sehr gut kannte, da der alte Mann ein Freund ihrer Eltern und ihr Protegé war. Albus Dumbledore saß nicht hinter seinem Schreibtisch, sondern stand an einem Käfig, in dem ein etwas zerrupft wirkender Vogel auf einer Stange saß. "Ah, Kara, setzen sie sich, ich bin gleich bei Ihnen." Liebevoll streichelte er den Schnabel des Tieres, den es zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch gestreckt hatte. "Diesen Phoenix habe ich von einem Freund geschenkt bekommen. Er muss sich noch etwas an seine neue Umgebung gewöhnen. Sehr selten und manchmal ein wenig temperamentvoll." "Wie kommt es, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie nicht nur von dem Phoenix sprechen?" Kara ließ sich in den Besucherstuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dumbledore lachte leise, es klang angenehm rostig. Sich den weißen Bart mit einer Hand kraulend, begab er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Dokumente stapelten und setzte sich. "Ich wusste, dass Sie mich verstehen." "Natürlich", gab sie zurück und fühlte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. "Wie oft ich das gehört habe: Sie ist etwas Besonderes, man muss sie in einen Käfig sperren, sonst macht sie Dummheiten." "Das ist..", setzte der Schulleiter an, doch er wurde unterbrochen "Nur zu mein Besten, ich weiß, Professor." "Mir ist klar", begann Dumbledore vorsichtig, "dass dies hier nicht leicht für Sie ist. Aber es sind nur noch zwei Monate bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen und danach sind sie frei, das zu tun, was Sie wollen." "Ich werde niemals frei sein." Kara starrte aus dem Fenster, vor dem der Wind braune Blätter hinwegfegte. "Mein Schicksal steht in den Büchern, die über meine "Art" berichten. Keine Chance, mich zu wehren." Düster starrte sie vor sich hin, doch dann blickte sie, äußerlich wieder völlig ruhig, auf. "Aber diese tiefschürfenden Äußerungen dürften nicht der Grund sein, warum Sie mich sprechen wollen?" "Nein." Albus räusperte sich. "Sie sind heute Nacht mit Severus Snape zusammengetroffen?" "Es hätte wohl keinen Sinn, das zu leugnen. Wir sind uns in der Nähe des Dorfes begegnet. Warum fragen Sie?" "Ich möchte Sie warnen, meine Liebe. Er ist absolut nicht der richtige Umgang für Sie. Seine Loyalität ist nicht eindeutig geklärt." "So?" Kara erhob sich, plötzlich wütend, wie so oft. "Das sagen Sie über jeden, der auch nur die kleinste Anstrengung unternimmt, sich mir zu nähern! Wie oft habe ich das jetzt gehört? Ein Dutzend Mal? Garantiert öfter! Professor, bei allem Respekt, was für eine Angst müssen Sie haben, dass ich unter schlechten Einfluss gerate und mich für die falsche Seite entscheide! Aber gibt es Ihnen das Recht, darüber zu bestimmen, wie ich lebe? Nein! Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie es weiterhin tun." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte aus dem Raum. Dumbledore sollte nicht sehen, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, die sich nicht verdrängen konnte. Doch es wurde noch schlimmer. Als sie die Tür aufriss, um zu entkommen, prallte sie im Vorraum gegen eine hochgewachsene, düstere Gestalt, die dort wartete. Severus Snapes Hände bewahrten sie davor, zu Boden zu fallen und dafür hasste sie ihn plötzlich. Mit einem Ruck machte sie sich los, vermied es, in sein markantes Gesicht zu blicken und rannte davon. Ihre Füße trugen sie wie von selbst die verwinkelten Gänge entlang, ein, zwei Wendeltreppen empor und schließlich in einen staubigen Raum, in dem eine schmale Leiter zu einer Luke in der Decke führte. Sie stieg hinauf, presste die Hände mit aller Kraft gegen das Holz und mit einem hässlichen Quietschen schwang die Luke nach oben auf. Oberhalb des Zugangs, den wohl die wenigsten Personen in Hogwarts kannten, lag der verbotene Turm. Verboten nicht etwa, weil ein Zauber auf ihm lag; vor Jahren hatten sich zwei Schüler von ihm in den Tod gestürzt. Kara war gern an diesem Ort, trotz seiner belasteten Vergangenheit. Sie konnte, hoch über den Dächern des Schlosses, über die Berge blicken und in den Himmel in seiner ganzen sturmgepeitschten Schönheit. Der Wind riss an ihren Haaren - sie hasste die Farbe, sie fühlte sich wie eine Greisin - und ihrem Umhang, Kälteschauder überfielen sie. Kara fühlte sich frei. So als ob ihre Wut und Trauer davongetragen wurden und am Horizont verschwanden. Mit den Ellbogen lehnte sie sich auf die Zinnen und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. Die Minuten vergingen und ihre Tränen versiegten. In Gedanken kehrte sie zu dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore zurück. Sie schalt sich eine Närrin, so die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Das war ganz und gar nicht dem Bild von sich, das sie immer zu vermitteln suchte, vor allem ihren Eltern und den Lehrern gegenüber. Sie war siebzehn Jahre alt und kein Kind mehr. Das brachte die Verantwortung, die sie trug, mit sich. Für einen winzigen, sehnsüchtigen und auch selbstsüchtigen Moment wünschte sie sich, eine Tag so zu sein wie die anderen mit ihren Streichen und sorglosen Tagen. Doch das war unmöglich. "Tu das nicht!" "Was?" Aus den Gedanken gerissen, fuhr sie herum und beobachtet, wie Severus Snape hastig aus der Falltür kletterte. "Spring nicht!" In Snapes Gesicht lag tatsächlich so etwas wie Sorge, als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. Kara musste wider Willen lächeln. "Nur keine Angst, Severus, ich habe nicht vor, mich umzubringen. Sonst könnte noch jemand auf den Gedanken kommen, Du hättest mich heruntergeworfen!" Angriffslustig stellte sie sich ihm entgegen. "Woher das plötzliche Interesse an meiner Person? Gestern Nacht wolltest Du mich doch mit Vorliebe fertig machen." Stille entstand zwischen ihnen. Kara beobachtete ihr Gegenüber. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare wurden durch die Luft verwirbelt, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er blickte sie nur an. Seine Augen waren so schwarz, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte und seine große Gestalt schien von dem an ihm zerrenden Element nicht im Geringsten bewegt zu werden. Du bist genau wie ich. Jung, und trotzdem alt. Wütend, aber beherrscht. Dann tat er etwas, das sie überraschte. "Ich entschuldige mich", sagte er schlicht. "Es war nicht gerechtfertigt, mich so zu benehmen, ich war angetrunken und hatte schlechte Laune." "Mmh, Du hast immer schlechte Laune. Aber ich nehme die Entschuldigung an. Ich war ja auch nicht ganz fair." Was tat sie da? Sie gab sich eine Blöße vor einem Menschen, den sie kaum kannte. Vor dem Dumbledore sie gewarnt hatte. Ein Slytherin, der garantiert der "falschen" Sorte Magiern angehörte. "Ich habe selten eine interessantere Beschreibung meines Selbst gehört." Er trat neben sie und blickte mit undurchdringlicher Mimik zum Horizont. Dann wechselte er abrupt das Thema, und Kara spürte, dass es ihm ebenso unangenehm war wie ihr, über den vergangenen Abend zu reden. "Professor Dumbledore hat mich gewarnt, mich mit Dir abzugeben." "Ja, das macht er mit jedem, der mir zu nah kommt. Eine Erklärung, warum ich keine Freunde habe", spielte sie ein letztes Mal auf ihre Auseinandersetzung an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass es traurig klang. "Mir kommt es so vor, als ob Du keine Lust mehr hast, dem zu folgen, was Dumbledore Dir sagt, oder?" erkundigte sich Severus nach einer kurzen Pause. "Ich kann Dir nur dazu raten, Deine Freunde selber auszusuchen, weil ich es genauso halte." In diesem Moment begann sie, ihn zu mögen. Er war der erste, der nach der Einmischung des des Professors nicht klein beigegeben und sich von ihr ferngehalten hatte. Das war ihm hoch anzurechnen. "Kommst Du?" fragte er schließlich. "Es ist kalt hier oben." 


	3. Vergangenheit Teil 3

Teil 3  
  
Hogwarts, heute  
  
Harry spähte durch den feinen Stoff seines Tarnmantels und sah, wie die "weißen Frau", wie er sie getauft hatte, zusammen mit Hagrid in leiser Unterhaltung den Gang entlang ging und dann um die Ecke bog. Für eine Sekunde erwog er, den beiden sofort zu folgen, doch das, was um ihn herum vorging, war ebenso interessant Es war später Abend und er hätte eigentlich längst im Bett sein sollen, doch seine Neugierde war entfacht und nur schwerlich zu bezwingen. Im Lehrerzimmer hatte es eine Konferenz gegeben und soweit Harry aus den Stimmen der Lehrer, die noch vor der Türerblieben waren, schließen konnte, war es kein angenehmes Treffen gewesen. Professor McGonagall stand neben Schulleiter Dumbledore und rang besorgt die Hände. "Albus, ich denke nicht, dass es ein guter Zeitpunkt ist, das Schloss zu verlassen." Furchten entstanden auf ihrer Stirn. "Jetzt, wo sie wieder da ist. Das kann doch nur bedeuten.." "Es bedeutet gar nichts, meine Liebe", suchte Dumbledore die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu beruhigen. "Keine Sorge. Und falls tatsächlich etwas geschehen sollte.." Minerva wurde blass und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Wir wollen es alle nicht hoffen. Das arme Mädchen. Es scheint ihr auch nichts vergönnt zu sein." "Und trotzdem ist sie vielleicht die einzige Hoffnung, wenn es hart auf hart kommt." Die beiden Lehrer entfernten sich und Harry starrte ihnen vollkommen verwirrt nach. Er hatte kein Wort der bedeutungsschwangeren Aussagen verstanden; fest stand, dass ihn sein Gespür in Bezug auf den seltsamen Gast nicht getrogen hatte. Irgendetwas Eigenartiges ging vor. Harry betrachtet die übrigen Lehrer, die alle nicht sonderlich angetan schienen, dass der Direktor die Schule verlassen würde. Wie stets stach Severus Snape aus der Menge hervor. Er war der einzige, der nicht diskutierte, sondern nachdenklich den Blick in Dumbledores Rücken bohrte. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob Snape die Unterhaltung mitangehört hatte. Immerhin schien er ein mehr als ungewöhnliches Interesse für Kara gezeigt, die ebenfalls Teil der Konferenz gewesen sein musste. Die Versammlung zerstreute sich langsam und Harry machte, dass er davonkam, um nicht zufälligerweise mit einem der Erzieher zusammenzustoßen. Er flitzte um die Ecke und als er sich ganz sicher war, dass ihn niemand entdecken konnte, warf er die Kapuze des Umhangs ab und förderte aus seiner Tasche die Karte der Herumtreiber hervor. "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte er leise und prompt erschien die magische Schrift. So wie es aussah, waren Hagrid und Kara in der Hütte des Wildhüters. Harry grinste und löschte das Schriftstück. Wenn Hagrid die Frau in Weiß länger kannte, würde es kein Problem sein, ein paar Informationen aus ihm herauszuholen. Harry setzte die Kapuze wieder auf und rannte zu nächste Treppe, auf der er die Trickstufen elegant übersprang. Den Weg bis zu Hagrids ein wenig baufälliger Behausung kannte er im Schlaf. Schnee stob unter Harrys Füßen auf, als er das Schloss verließ und in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes eilte. Die Landschaft war mit einer dicken Schneedecke überzogen und glitzerte wie Kristalle in der Nacht, die inzwischen in mondbeschienener Schönheit hereingebrochen war. Aus dem Schornstein der Hütte stieg Rauch auf und versprach anheimelnde Wärme. Als er am Eingang ankam, verharrte Harry und überlegte sich, was er tun sollte. Warten? Vielleicht war er doch ein wenig übereifrig in der Verfolgung gewesen. Das Bild von ihm als steifgefrorenem Eiszapfen drängte sich ihm auf. Doch in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Kara Alanee schaute heraus. Und so, als ob sie ihn sehen würde, sagte sie freundlich: "Kommen Sie herein, Potter, sonst holen Sie sich den Tod und Ihr Quidditch-Captain verflucht mich." Beschämt nahm Harry den Mantel ab und stolperte an der jungen Frau vorbei ins Warme. Selbst Snape konnte nicht unter den Umhang schauen, warum dann sie? Drinnen warteten drei dampfende Tassen Tee und Hagrids hausgemachte Plätzchen. Der Hausbesitzer dröhnte ihm entgegen: "Harry, haben schon auf Dich gewartet, setz Dich!" Gehorsam tat Harry das, was ihm aufgetragen wurde und nahm sich seinen Tee, um etwas zu haben, mit dem er sich ablenken konnte. Seltsamerweise schien sich keiner der Erwachsenen darum zu kümmern, dass er nachts das Schulgelände verließ. Kara plauderte mit Hagrid über seine Tiere und kraulte Fang das Fell, der mit verzücktem Augerollen ganz still hielt. Sie lächelte viel und knabberte sogar mühelos an einem der Gebäckstücke, mit denen man Fensterscheiben einwerfen konnte, wenn man wollte. Harry schaute sie immer wieder an und fragte sich, warum sie trotz allem so traurig aussah. Eine Viertelstunde verging, in der sich niemand um ihn kümmerte, dann hatte Kara ihre Tasse geleert und erhob sich. "Danke für die Einladung, Hagrid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr Zeit habe, aber ich muss noch einen Besuch machen." "Verstehe, verstehe", brummelte Hagrid in seinen Bart. "Viel Glück dabei." "Mr. Potter, würden Sie mich kurz vor die Tür begleiten?" bat Kara höflich und Harry bekam aus irgendeinem Grund rote Ohren, als er ihr widerspruchslos folgte. Nach der Behaglichkeit von Hagrids Hütte traf ihn der Schwall eisiger Luft besonders unangenehm. Die junge Frau zog die Tür hinter sich bis zu einem Spalt zu und lächelte dann auf Harry hinunter, so als wisse sie, dass ihm unwohl war. "Sie müssen Sich keine Sorgen machen, Mr. Potter. Ich bin nicht wütend, dass Sie mir gefolgt sind. Das ist der Umhang Ihres Vaters, nicht wahr? Damit hat er den Lehrern zu seiner Zeit die Hölle heiß gemacht." Ein seltsamer Ausdruck verdunkelte ihre Augen. "Die Potter'sche Neugier ist legendär. Zügeln Sie sie bitte, was mich angeht. Furchtbare Dinge könnten geschehen." "Ich werde niemandem etwas über Sie sagen!" schwor Harry und bemerkte erst, als er die Worte aussprach, dass er sich eine Hintertür offen hielt. Kara erkannte es offensichtlich ebenfalls, doch sie sagte nichts, Für einen Moment legte sie die Hand auf seine Schulter. Die Berührung ließ Harry erschauern, denn es schien, als würde eine Mischung aus Kälte und Kummer in ihn hinein fließen. Dann ging sie davon, die Kapuze ihres Mantels hochschlagend. Böse war sie nicht, dessen war sich Harry sicher. Nachdenklich schob er die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte wieder auf. Der Halbriese stand am Kamin und legte gerade Holz nach. "He", sagte Harry. "Sag mal, woher wusstet Ihr, dass ich komme?" "Sie wusste es einfach, frag mich nicht." Hagrid zuckte die Achseln und kehrte an den Tisch zurück. Schwer ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und goss Tee nach. "Ein Plätzchen, Harry?" "Äh, nein danke." Eine kurze Pause entstand. "Sag mal, Hagrid, was weißt Du über sie?" Mhh", machte der Angesprochene und senkte seinen Bart in seine überdimensionale Tasse. "Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast Du ihr versprochen, ihr nicht nachzuschnüffeln, oder?" "Eigentlich habe ich nur gesagt, dass ich niemandem etwas sagen werde. Das ist ein Unterschied." "Na, ja! Findest es ja sowieso raus." Hagrid seufzte schwer und beugte sich zu einem kleinen Regal in Griffweite. Aus einem der Fächer zog er ein Buch mit verblichenem, braunem Ledereinband hervor. So vorsichtig wie möglich blätterte er darin und zog dann ein Blatt hervor, das er Harry schweigend reichte. Es zeigte zwei junge Leute, etwas älter als Harry selbst. Harry erkannte Kara ohne Probleme. Ihr melancholischer Gesichtsausdruck und die Farbe ihrer Haare hatten sich nicht geändert. Bei dem Jungen schaute er jedoch genauer hin und stutzte. Schwarze Haare, ein bleiches, markantes Gesicht, in dem kohleschwarze Augen voller Wut schimmerten. "Ja, Du siehst richtig. Das ist Severus Snape. Die beiden lernten sich einige Monate vor dem Abschlußexamen kennen und sofort wurde ihnen aus irgendeinem Grund der Umgang miteinander verboten. Sie haben sich nicht dran gehalten." "Die beiden waren ein Paar?" Mit einem Mal kam ihm Rons Bemerkung aus dem Speisesaal in den Sinn. Ein so hübsches Mädchen und dann Snape? Hagrid schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. "Er war nicht immer der, der er jetzt ist. Mit Kara und Severus hatten sich zwei wütende, junge Menschen gefunden, die sich gegenseitig Halt geben konnte. Wäre sie damals geblieben, wäre es nicht so weit mit ihm gekommen." "Warum ist sie gegangen?" Harry beugte sich gespannt vor. "Das weiß keiner so richtig, glaub ich, außer ihr und Dumbledore. War von einen Tag auf den anderen fort. Snape hat nie wieder über sie gesprochen." "Aber warum ist sie noch so jung? Sie war doch in einem Jahrgang mit meinen Eltern!" "Keine Ahnung. Kann ich mir auch nicht erklären, muss irgendein Zauber sein, den ich nicht kenne." In Gedanken machte sich Harry eine Notiz, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Dann machte er sich an die Aufgabe, doch noch einen Keks zu essen und vergaß die "weiße Frau" erst einmal.  
  
Ihre Intuition sagte ihr, dass Severus noch arbeitete. Und so führte sie ihr Weg zu seinem Büro. Albus hatte ihr am Abend gesagt, wo es lag und sie dann eine Zeit lang prüfend angesehen, so als wolle er ihr noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben. Schließlich hatte der Direktor ihr nur zugenickt, doch der Ausdruck in seinen weisen Augen war mitfühlend. Vor der dunklen Holztür verharrte sie einen Moment und spürte eine entsetzliche Leere in ihrem Kopf. Die Worte, die noch vor einer Minute bereit gelegen hatten, waren verschwunden. Ihr Herz klopfte, ihre Handflächen wurden feucht. Doch irgendwann fand sie den Mut und klopfte. Die Tür schwang auf. Das Licht im Inneren des kleinen Zimmers war golden, aber schwach. Es stammte von einigen Kerzen, die auf dem Schreibtisch in einem Leuchter standen. Severus saß hinter dem mit Büchern und Schriftrollen bedeckten Schreibtisch und blickte ihr kurz entgegen, ohne eine sichtbare Regung. Er legte noch nicht einmal den Federkiel ab, den er in der Hand hielt und den er nun wieder auf das Papier vor sich senkte. "Kann ich mit Dir reden?" fragte sie leise. "Natürlich." Er machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen oder seine Arbeit zu beenden. Das Kratzen der Feder machte sie wahnsinnig. Er wollte sie provozieren. Das hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht geändert. Trotzdem war sie ängstlich. Als sie Tür hinter ihr zuschlug, zuckte sie zusammen und war froh, Platz in einem Stuhl zu finden, einem Monstrum mit hoher, samtgepolsterten Rückenlehne. Die Regale waren vollgestopft mit Phiolen, Reagenzgläsern und anderen durchsichtigen Behältern aller Form und Größe, deren Inhalt entweder einmal gelebt hatte oder verdächtig danach aussah. Er war immer schon nicht besonders ordentlich gewesen. Gewisse Dinge änderten sich nicht. Andere schon. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute nicht die Zeit gefunden habe, vorbeizukommen"; begann sie. "Ich hatte meine Gründe." Er blickte nicht auf, als er kurz angebunden entgegnete: "Natürlich hattest Du Deine Gründe. Ich verstehe das. Was gibt es noch?" Sein Verhalten verletzte sie, obwohl es zu erwarten gewesen war. Kara starrte auf ihre krampfhaft ineinander verschränkten Hände und rang nach Worten. Natürlich sprach er nicht nur über das Jetzt. Vor 20 Jahren hatte es auch Gründe gegeben, dass sie gegangen war. Er kannte sie bis heute nicht. Sie hob den Kopf und betrachtet seine unnachgiebige, einschüchternde Gestalt. Sie hatte immer geahnt, dass er so werden würde, so - dunkel. Doch was früher mit etwas Anstrengung zu durchschauen gewesen war, machte ihr jetzt Angst. Sie hatte ihre Verbindung zu ihm verloren. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, herzukommen. Am besten würde es sein, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es war die beste Lösung für sie beiden. Für sie, weil es sie schmerzte, ihn so zu sehen. Und für ihn, um ihn nicht daran zu erinnern, was gewesen war. "Nein", brachte sie nach längerem Schweigen hervor. "Ich wollte Dich nicht stören." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Einer Eingebung folgend, verharrte sie kurz und sagte, mehr zur Tür als zu ihm: " Es tut mir leid." Dann verließ sie den Raum. 


	4. Vergangenheit Teil 4

Teil 4  
  
Hogwarts, vor einigen Jahren  
  
Er hatte Mondnächten nie etwas Romantisches abgewinnen können. Doch an diesem Abend fühlte Severus eine tiefe Zufriedenheit, wie er sie noch nie gekannt hatte. Kara stand neben ihm auf einem Wehrgang des Schlosses, ihre kleine Hand in seiner. Es war eine klare, kalte Januarnacht und der Frost hatte von den Bäumen Besitz ergriffen, die ihre Blätter lange abgeworfen hatten. Sie sprachen kein Wort, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Severus streichelte ihre Handrücken mit seinem Daumen, eine kleine, fast beiläufige Geste, doch Kara blickte auf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das alles in ihm erwärmte. "Sollen wir wieder hineingehen?" fragte er in einem leisen, neckenden Ton und erreichte, dass sie errötete. Mit "hinein" meinte er den Speicher neben dem Raum unter der verbotenen Zinne, den seit Jahren niemand mehr benutzt hatte. In der erste Woche ihrer Bekanntschaft war es Kara in den Sinn gekommen, den Raum mit Hilfe einiger Zauber ein wenig wohnlicher zu gestalten, mit Kerzen, Kissen und einer riesigen, weichen Matratze auf dem splittrigen Holzboden. Er hätte wohl ahnen müssen, in welche Richtung dieser Vorschlag führen würde. Zunächst hatten sie sich benommen wie zwei ganz normale Freunde. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, von Mädchen umgeben zu sein und hatte sich eingeredet, dass es keinen nennenswerten Unterschied zu einer Freundschaft mit einem Jungen gab - auch wenn er eigentlich mit keinem richtig befreundet war. Sie hatten für die Prüfungen gelernt, die Nächte über geredet und sich mit Lebensmitteln aus der Küche den Bauch vollgeschlagen, die die Hauselfen nur allzu gern herausgaben. Irgendwann, eines Abends, hatte er es gespürt. Sie trug zu ihren Treffen immer das weiße Kleid, das sie getragen hatte, als sie vor ihm vom Himmel gefallen war und das veränderte sie stets in einer für ihn unbegreifliche Weise in ein unnahbares, unerklärliches Wesen. Er fand sie wunderschön, wenn sich Kerzenschein in ihrem außergewöhnlichen Haar fing und ihre Augen auf eine Weise blitzten, die ihm sagten, dass sie sich bei ihm wohlfühlte. An diesem einen ganz speziellen Abend lag sie neben ihm, in ein paar Kissen gelehnt und rezitierte ein paar typische Verwandlungssprüche für Kleintiere. Er hatte sie angestarrt wie der letzte Idiot auf Erden und sich gefragt, wie etwas so Wunderbares ihm gehören konnte. Allein ihm. Er hatte nie etwas besessen, keine Freundschaft, keine Liebe, kein Zuhause. Seine Erklärung dafür war stets einfach gewesen. Er verdiente nichts davon. Dass Kara jetzt bei ihm war, gab ihn zu ersten Mal das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes, etwas Wertvolles zu sein. Dafür liebte er sie. Und in dem Moment, als er sich dessen bewusst geworden war, konnte er sie nicht einfach mehr ansehen. Sie hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten, sie zu küssen. Sie hatte nur ihre Arme um ihn gelegt und ihn noch fester an sich gezogen. "Ja, gehen wir wieder hinein", sagte sie leise. "Ach, herrje, ist das romantisch!" Die Stimme, die zu ihnen drang, hätte Severus überall wiedererkannt. Remus Lupin, James Potter und Sirius Black standen ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. Die drei Jungen, die stets zusammenhingen wie Pech und Schwefel, grinsten und Black, der sich als Wortführer fühlte, spöttelte: "Kara, Dir als Ravenclaw hätte ich bei der Wahl deiner Gesellschaft ein wenig mehr Intelligenz zugetraut!" Severus wurde wütend. Er konnte die Jungen seit dem ersten Tag nicht leiden. Sie waren der Liebling jedes Lehrers und konnten praktisch tun, was sie wollten, ohne dass sie ernsthaft bestraft wurden. Mit der Arroganz von Gewinnern bildeten sie sich ein, alles und jeden beeinflussen zu können. Dagegen hatte Severus sich stets verwehrt, und so war er ebenso ein Dorn im Auge der anderen wie er das in ihren. Kara, die still neben ihm gestanden hatte, ließ seine Hand los und für eine furchtbare Sekunde dachte er, sie würde sich zu seinen Widersachern stellen und ihm ins Gesicht lachen. Ihn plötzlich als nicht mehr würdig zu betrachten. Doch dies geschah nicht. Kara baute sich vor Sirius Black auf und blickte ihn ruhig an. Das Unglaubliche geschah. Der hochgewachsene Junge mit den dunklen, wirren Haaren senkte die Augen und verschränkte die Hände in einer verlegenen Geste hinter dem Rücken. "Sirius, ich denke, es ist genug. Es gibt eine Lektion, die Ihr drei noch dringend lernen müsst!" "Und die wäre?" erkundigte sich Remus Lupin eher neugierig als gehässig. Kara ging zu Severus zurück und lehnte sich an ihn. "Dass man sich irren kann, was einen anderen Menschen angeht. Eine Folge grenzenloser Selbstüberschätzung und mangelnder Reflektionsfähigkeit." Sie maß die drei Freunde mit hoch erhobenem Kopf. Severus konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Sie verteidigte ihn gegen die beliebtesten Schüler Hogwarts. Die nur ein Wort fallen lassen mussten, um Kara ihrer sowieso schon mäßigen Beliebtheit endgültig zu berauben. Auch wenn sie es ihm nichts sagte, er musste ihr wirklich etwas bedeuten. Das überzeugte ihn letztendlich davon, seinen Zorn herunterzuschlucken, sich dieses eine Mal nicht provozieren zu lassen und mit Kara im Arm an dem verblüfften Trio vorbei zu gehen.  
  
"Liebes?" Die weiche Frauenstimme kam wie aus weiter Ferne. Kara erwachte langsam und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers. Sie benötigte einige Sekunden, um aus den Wirren ihres Traumes in die Wirklichkeit zurückzukehren. Eine Gestalt saß auf ihrer Bettkante und strich ihr langsam übers Haar. "Mutter?" fragte Kara leise. Natürlich war es ihre Mutter. Sira Alannee, von der sie ihr weißes Haar geerbt hatte, wirkte königlich in ihrem silbernen Umhang. Kara wusste, warum sie gekommen war. "Du willst mich fortholen", flüsterte sie mit nunmehr brüchiger Stimme. "Ich kann es nicht fassen." "Ach, mein Kleines", seufzte Sira. Kara wich ihrer nächsten zärtlichen Geste aus und setzte sich auf. "Es tut mir so leid. Aber Dein Vater und ich haben keine Wahl." "Keine Wahl", wiederholte Kara und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Wenn Ihr mich lieben würdet, würdet Ihr mir erlauben zu leben." Sie sprang aus dem Bett, wütend und traurig zugleich. Sira erhob sich ebenfalls, mit der Eleganz einer Frau, auf deren Schultern eine große Last ruhte. "Du weißt, dass es unserem Geschlecht nicht vergönnt ist zu leben. Oh, ich wünschte so sehr, dass ich die Gabe besitzen würde, Tochter, aber mich hat das Schicksal verschont und dafür Doch so hart gestraft." In ihren Augen standen ehrliche Tränen und Kara kam sich vor wie eine undankbare Verräterin. "Du bist so jung und hast so viele Träume." Mutter und Tochter schlossen sich nach einem Moment des Schweigens in die Arme. Der Boden schien unter Karas Füßen fortgezogen zu werden. All die Bitten, Verbote und Richtlinien, die ihr Leben beherrscht hatten, erschienen ihr wie dunkle Schemen, die sich endgültig auf ihre Freiheit legten und sie erstickten. Sie konnte nicht fliehen vor dem, was sie war. Sie musste den Weg beschreiten, den alle ihrer Art vor ihr gegangen waren. Die Zeit in Hogwarts war ein großes Zugeständnis von Seiten ihrer Eltern gewesen, das wusste sie. Ihre Tante, die die Gabe ebenfalls besessen hatte, war von der Welt abgeschirmt aufgewachsen, um nicht von ihrer Bestimmung abgebracht zu werden. Kara wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Nicht zu wissen, was Freunde waren oder diese nun zu verlieren. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke schoss durch ihren Kopf. "Severus" wisperte sie. "Ich muss mich von ihm verabschieden. Ich muss ihm sagen, dass.. ." "Nein", verbot Sira ihr mit ungewohnt harter Stimme. "Das kann ich nicht erlauben." "Warum?" Kara fing an zu weinen. "Ich kann doch nicht einfach so gehen." "Es ist besser für Dich. Zu sehen, wie verletzt er sein wird, wird Deinen Schmerz nur noch schlimmer machen. Verlass ihn ohne ein Wort. Er wird wütend auf Dich sein. Das verringert vielleicht seinen Kummer." Sira sah sie mitfühlend an. "Dumbledore hat mir geschrieben, dass Du mit Severus Snape sehr eng verbunden bist. Ich wünschte, das nicht sagen zu müssen, aber dieser Junge ist der Anlass, dass Du Hogwarts verlassen musst." "Warum?" "Er ist ein schwarzer Magier. Wenn er Macht über Dich gewinnt, könnte er Dich zwingen, Deine Berufung für die falsche Seite einzusetzen." Kara verstand. Sie hatte die Gerüchte, die über Severus in der Schule kursierten, nie ernst genommen, aber ihr war bewusst, dass er ungewöhnlich mächtig für einen Zauberer seines Alters war. Und die Stärke ihrer Gefühle verriet ihr, wie leicht es für ihn war, sie für sich einzunehmen. Sie unterstellte ihm keine Absicht. Dafür war alles, was er ihr schenkte, zu freigiebig, zu ehrlich. Aber so musste es nicht bleiben. Sein Verbitterung, die nie ganz aus ihm zu vertreiben gewesen war, sein schwelender Zorn auf die ganze Welt und seine zynische Bösartigkeit, die sich hin und wieder zeigte, würden ihn unwillkürlich auf den falschen Weg führen. Ob sie bei ihm war oder nicht. Selbst wenn sie geblieben wäre, hätte sie nicht die Kraft, ihn zu ändern. Dafür hatte sie selbst zu viele Probleme. Sie blickte in das traurige Gesicht ihrer Mutter und gewann langsam ihre Fassung wieder. "Ich werde mitkommen, Mutter";, sagte sie leise und machte sich daran, ihre Tasche zu packen. 


End file.
